


The ugly things about me

by GabbyWritesStuff



Series: Sebaek One Shots [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Baekhyun being cutehyun, EXO - Freeform, Fluff, M/M, Sebaek - Freeform, baekhyun boyfriend, cuteness, im sorry it's short, sebaek is love, sehun boyfriend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-23
Updated: 2017-09-23
Packaged: 2019-01-04 09:34:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12166245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GabbyWritesStuff/pseuds/GabbyWritesStuff
Summary: "Do you ever think about what you hate about me?" The words shocked Baekhyun to sit up from his chest, looking at Sehun's face."What do you mean?" Baekhyun tilted his head like a puppy, confused to how Sehun could even think of that."I mean", Sehun spoke as he sat up slightly. "What do you hate about me?""Hates a strong word", Baekhyun mumbled.





	The ugly things about me

The two boys laid tangled in the kings sized bed, the cream covers draped over their bodies as they held each other close. Baekhyun's hair tickled the sides of Sehun's nose, but he didn't mind, he liked how his hair always smelt like Lavender and felt fluffy. His head pressed lightly against Sehun's broad chest, Baekhyun tried to match the rhythm of his heart and Sehun's as heard it through his chest. They sat in a peaceful silence, not needing any words to show their love for each other, only actions. It was all silent until Sehun spoke. 

"Do you ever think about what you hate about me?" The words shocked Baekhyun to sit up from his chest, looking at Sehun's face.

"What do you mean?" Baekhyun tilted his head like a puppy, confused to how Sehun could even think of that.

"I mean", Sehun spoke as he sat up slightly. "What do you hate about me?"

"Hates a strong word", Baekhyun mumbled, his head hanging slightly. 

"That's why I used it", Sehun spoke in his monotone voice. 

"Do you want me to be honest?",

"Yes", Sehun nodded. 

"There is nothing I hate about you", Baekhyun said plainly. "I guess I must be blinded by love because I can't think of one thing that I could possibly hate, not even dislike."

Baekhyun looked towards Sehun who did not look like he was buying it, he looked at him like he wanted more; a reason why Baekhyun could hate him. 

"Just say one thing", Sehun held one finger up, pouting slightly. "I just want to know".

"Ugh", Baekhyun groaned as he stood up, untangling himself from the hold of Sehun. He moved towards the end of he bed, leaning on the wooden frame. "Are you ready? Because I'm only going to say it once."

"Okay, I'll listen. Just tell me", Sehun sat up straight, crossing his legs and facing towards Baekhyun like a school kid. 

"I hate that you love me so much", He spoke and Sehun went to protest but Baekhyun held his finger up to shush him, he continued. "I hate that you love everything about me. I hate that you don't mind when our hands get sweaty when we hold hands, and that you couldn't care less when my breath smells when I first wake up. I hate that when my hairs a mess you don't say it is, you call me cute and 'say messy hair Baekhyunnie is the best Baekhyunnie'. I hate that you find the ugliest things about me the best things about me, you like my bare face and my stomach. I don't deserve a man like you, and maybe I don't know what my future looks like, but I pray to god you will still be in it."

The silence came back, the boys looked at each other as Sehun stood up to make his way towards the smaller boy. They stared until Sehun reached about a metre away, Baekhyun dropped his head. 

"It's terrifying really", Baekhyun spoke the few speeds.

"What is?", Sehun lifted Baekhyun's chin up lightly. 

"That you loving me is enough to make me be happy for the rest of my life", Baekhyun was one for sentimental sayings, he always thought that you should tell someone how you feel. But he had never done it at this extent, so to say Sehun was surprised would've been an understatement. 

"It is quite terrifying", Sehun nodded and stepped closer to the same boy, Baekhyun enveloping his arms round his waist and holding him close. 

"You are my world and nothing will ever change that", Baekhyun mumbled as Sehun rested his head onto the lavender scented hair, bringing his hand to run his hair. 

"You are my world too", Sehun spoke into the hair. "And I love you".

"I love you too", Baekhyun nodded into the taller boys chest, he was glad Sehun couldn't see his face because he was close to ugly crying, and if Sehun realised that he would start calling him cute and cradle him in his arms. 

(Inevitably proving Baekhyun's point).

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry it's short but it's a lil Drabble I wrote


End file.
